2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Garfield/Bob/Chap)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was extremely active, but the storms were weak until mid-September. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:840 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:02/07/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:17/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:23/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:29/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:14/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:31/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:10/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:16/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Fernand (C3)" from:27/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:01/09/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" barset:break from:01/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" from:08/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:09/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:10/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:15/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Lorenzo (C4)" from:17/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" from:28/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Nestor (C3)" from:30/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TS text:"Olga (SS)" barset:break from:04/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Pablo (C5)" from:13/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:16/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:22/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Sebastien (C5)" from:31/10/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:C4 text:"Tanya (C4)" from:03/11/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty One (TD)" from:16/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:C5 text:"Van (C5)" from:05/12/2018 till:16/12/2018 color:C2 text:"Wendy (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On May 26, the first significant tropical wave of the year exited the coast of Western Africa. It moved quickly across the low-latitude tropical Atlantic. After scatterometer data indicated that the wave developed a small but well-defined circulation early on May 31, and convection became persistent near the center, the system developed into Tropical Depression One at 06:00 UTC that day. Six hours later, it strengthened into a tropical storm based on Dvorak satellite estimates, and was named Andrea - making it the first tropical cyclone to form in the Atlantic Main Development Region (MDR) during the month of May. Increasing wind shear and its fast movement caused Andrea to degenerate into an open tropical wave at 18:00 UTC on June 1 east of the Lesser Antilles, the first day of the hurricane season. The wave moved through the Windward Islands the next day, producing heavy rains but no reported damage. Tropical Storm Barry A non-tropical area of disturbed weather developed along a frontal boundary early on July 1. The disturbance quickly acquired tropical characteristics the next day, and developed into Tropical Storm Barry at 18:00 UTC on July 2, along the Gulf Stream. Barry strengthened slightly in an environment of marginally warm waters and low shear, peaking with maximum sustained winds of 60 mph at 18:00 UTC on July 3, along with an estimated minimum pressure of 998 mb. Barry then began to weaken as it moved over cooler waters, transitioning into an extratropical cyclone by 06:00 UTC on July 4. Shortly after transitioning extratropical, Barry made landfall in Newfoundland as a weakening extratropical cyclone. Barry's extratropical remnants dissipated shortly thereafter, as they accelerated to the northeast over very cold waters. Overall impacts in Atlantic Canada were minimal. Tropical Storm Chantal A tropical wave emerged off of the coast of Africa on July 11. The wave began to move westward and quickly intensified to become Tropical Storm Chantal on July 17. TBD Hurricane Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand On August 14, a vigorous tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. It acquired sufficient organization to be designated the sixth tropical depression of the season by 12:00 UTC on August 16, while located south of the Cabo Verde Islands. Six hours later, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Fernand. Fernand steadily intensified into a minimal hurricane by 18:00 UTC on August 17. However, dry air from the Saharan Air Layer (SAL), as well as moderate southwesterly shear from a nearby upper-level low caused Fernand to weaken back to a tropical storm six hours later. Fernand remained a tropical storm for a couple days before regaining hurricane strength at 12:00 UTC on August 19. Fernand then began a period of rapid intensification, becoming a category 3 major hurricane 18 hours later. An eyewall replacement cycle caused Fernand to weaken back to a category 1 hurricane early on August 21, but a second strengthening episode occurred on August 23 and Fernand reached its peak intensity during this time, with maximum sustained winds of 120 mph and a minimum pressure of 958 mb. Fernand then weakened to a category 2 hurricane by 12:00 UTC on August 24, and made landfall over central Bermuda late on August 25 with maximum sustained winds of 100 mph. Fernand weakened to a category 1 hurricane six hours later, and fell to tropical storm status by 00:00 UTC on August 27. Fernand then transitioned into an extratropical cyclone six hours later over the cold waters of the Northern Atlantic. Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda On September 7, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. It coalesced into a tropical depression by 18:00 UTC on September 8, while located near the Cabo Verde Islands. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm 12 hours later and was named Imelda, the ninth named storm of the season. Imelda was only able to strengthen slightly, with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph and a minimum pressure of 1004 mbar at 00:00 UTC on September 10, before cooler waters and an increasingly dry environment limited further intensification. Increasing wind shear caused Imelda's low-level center to become exposed later that day, and Imelda weakened to a tropical depression at 00:00 UTC on September 11. Imelda degenerated into a remnant low six hours later, as the circulation had become poorly defined and deep convection decreased near the center. Tropical Storm Jerry On September 5, a tropical wave emerged off of the Mexican coast. The tropical wave moved slowly and began to increase in convection. The storm managed to gain sufficient organization to be declared Potential Tropical Cyclone Eleven on September 8. Convection subsequently increased and the disturbance strengthened into Tropical Depression Eleven the next day. Only six hours later, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Jerry. Jerry reached a peak intensity of 45 mph over Florida before weakening back down to a tropical depression on September 10. Jerry quickly began to lose convection due to high shear and was declared a remnant low the next day. Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Subtropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Hurricane Sebastian Hurricane Tanya Tropical Depression Twenty One Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Category:Season collabs